Don't Mess With Thexus
When finding a place to crash and hide from the Villain Legion, Sonny suggests her homeworld of Thexus to meet her family, who end up in massive debt to high bidders, and with help from an old friend of Sonny named Fortunate Juck, a vigilante who retired when losing his leg, they discover from his egotistical former partner, a Jaker named Bucky, that there's a huge bounty on a local criminal named Slim Chancey, a Spucker and former land baron who was fired for criminal acts and now seeks to take all land and create a more modern society with stolen Oxydome technology. What makes it hard to capture him is not only the selfish and stubborn Bucky who wants to capture Slim after being cut from the case for a selfish act that cost Juck his leg, but also Slim's ability to tame and hypnotize any animal he wants via yodeling. Thus they must find a way to stop Slim and save Sonny's family home. Scenes 'Prologue' 'Meeting Sonny's Family' Thexus *(ZongueBob): I suggested we hide in Sonny's homeworld. *(Sandy)/Sonny: Why? Wouldn't that be an obvious location? *ZongueBob: That's the beauty of it. As long as they know we know that, they won't look there. *(Sandy)/Sonny:... That's surprisingly brilliant. *Master Cen: And what if they look anyway? *ZongueBob: If they did, we'd know they'd do it and stay away. *Cephward: "Well about the possability of if they know we know they know we know that and do it anyway and surprise us?" *Sau: You're asking a question that'll be stacked up by the answer because of idiotic logic, Cephward. We'd know their moves and they would for us. We'd literally be in a loop of outsmarting and guessing. They'd prefer not to take the chance we'd expect them. If they do end up attacking, they'd have to do something indirectly and leave Sonny's parents out of it. *Sonny: Exactly. They'd have to do something unpredictable like, I don't know, a random villain scheme. *Glora: Please! Even THEY wouldn't stoop to basic villain schemes. *Mr. Tetrus: "Ain't wise to expect villains to be too prideful for small scale work. Something like the VA didn't became 14 years of horrendusness overnight. I bet ya, they did ALOT of small scale things before they gotten as far as they did." 'Meeting Bucky' Sprocket City *Bucky: (In a fantasy setting as he is confronted by bandits)... You thought you got the drop on ME?! NOBODY MADROGS BUCKY! This Jaker's the fastest there is! If you still think you got what it takes... Your move. (He lashes out his rope, whip, and guns and beat them in an awesome display) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII, SO BAD I KISS MAHSELF! (He kisses his own muscles and females were all over him) *???: Bucky? BUCK?! MARBON TO BUCKY!!!! Reality *Bucky: WH-WH-WH-WH-WHAT?! *Domestic Fox-Dog: I said it's your move! (They were playing a board game) *Bucky:... DAMMIT, WHY COULDN'T'VE IT HAVE BEEN REAL?!? *Domestic Fox-Dog: Ugh, were you daydreaming again?! *Bucky: Ugh! Sorry, it's just... I can't get over my old job. I was always the best of the best. WA-HAI!! (He did awesome fighting moves then comically bumping into a pole)... Who put this here? *Domestic Fox-Dog: Sorry, Bucky, but those days are over. You screwed up your mission BIG time. You let your own ego misdirect many people, your partner included, to disaster! *Ranyct: (With disfigured left face, cybernetic tail, and left eyepatch) Yeah! Thanks a lot! *Bucky: "Aw gees, Armarosco, if I was just given another chance, I KNOW I can do good! Sprocket City isn't very, actiony!" *Armarosco: "Aw, come now kid. I now this ain't exactly a rough neightberhood, but.... We do get some excietment here." *Bucky: The only TRUE action, is in the Sheriff's office! Now it's all gone! I became an officer, because, I've always dreamed of doing big things, like, like Roco! My inspiration! All I ever wanted was for him to say that I was the best officer like he was the best sprinter! That guy could do no wrong! He was an officer when I was a kid... And he saved my life! I'd give anything to get that chance back! *Ranyct: Well too bad! You had your last chance and you failed! *Bucky: NOBODY ASKED YOU, RANNY!!! YOUR OPINION DON'T COUNT!! *Ranny: And why not? *Bucky: Because you're just saying it because your uglier than a synthetic android now! No offense. I know I'm capable of catching myself a crook. I just need one flimsy chance to- *???: HEY, SHERIFF!! (The Clam Loungers approached a Gaccoon) *Sheriff: Sonny? WELL SHOOT ME DOWN, IT'S REALLY YOU!!! THE LOCAL WATER-LOVER!! HOW YOU DOIN'?! *Sonny: Are... Convoy? Is that you? *Convoy: Yep. My Pa retired just yesterday, and now I'm the new Sheriff! Ain't that cool? *Bucky:... Retired? *Armarosco: Yeah. Bold ol' Connolly retired because of age being a bitch. Now his son's filling his shoes. And they ain't that big, he fit right in. *Bucky: I hear talk his son is a gentle and reasonable soul. That means..... I can get another chance! YES!!! HERO BUSINESS, BUCKY'S COMING HOME!!! *Armarosco: Uh- I wouldn't recommend- (He zoomed off cartoonishly with a cartoon sound effect) *Ranny:... That boy's in a heap of trouble. *Armarosco: "Oh, he'll learn the hard way soon enough." *Sonny: (Sighs) I'm sad to hear that Ma and Pa are losing their home. But... I think I may have a solution. I wanna be... A SPRINTER! *Convoy: (He spit out his drink in surprise) A SPRINTER?!? You wanna be a bounty hunter?!? *Sonny: Convoy, you know I'm a blackbelt in Qong Fu. I can take ANY mission. Just show me the bounty board, and gimme a reward just enough to save my family's home! *Convoy:... (Sighs) Sorry to say, but most of the bounties have already been claimed. *Sonny: You're kidding! *Convoy: I wish! (He activated the holographic bounty board and showed all the bounties except one filled) *Sonny:... Huh? That guy seems enough. I'll get right to it- (A dramatic storm came) *Convoy:...... Roco! *Bucky: Roco! *Cephward: "You name a dust storm Roco?" *???: THAT WOULD BE ME! (A dark cowboy AUU rooster-roadrunner was seen)... Bounty delivery! (He delivered the same bounty Sonny chose causing the entire Lounge to drop their jaws)... So pay up! *Convoy: Well, sorry, Sonny, you can't win them all! (The hands over the money) *Roco:...... Whose the sea vrat? *Convoy: Sonny Bubbles. She comes from Ease outside the mainland. She was a cute swimmer. Wanted to catch this guy to save her family home before you- *Roco: Got to it first? (Chuckles) Ain't fate fickle? *Sonny:... I don't like you even if you didn't steal my bounty! *Roco: Don't take it personaly, little lady. Life was never meant to be fair. Sorry about your home, but a job's a job. (Sonny noticed a bounty paper in his pocket and snagged it) Hey now, little lady! No need to be grabby! *Sonny:... Slim Chancey? 1 MILLITE REWARD?!? *Roco: (Snatches the paper back)...... You're lucky there ain't a law against snagging bounty papers. Nor that doing so is a bounty-worthy offense. *Sonny: 1 MILLITE!!! GUYS, WITH THAT MONEY, WE CAN BUY BACK THE HOME AND MORE!!! *Convoy: Well, shoot me twice, you just got lucky! *Roco: Hate to ruin the celebration, but, I already call dims on Ol' Slim. Trust me. Slim's too tough for Hydrocabiaises. I hear talk their fur is what his boots are made out of. *Sonny: (She copies the bounty paper and added it to the bounty board) Not so fast, Speedo, this is a bounty board, NOT a competition board! But if you think it's a competition, then fine! (She presses the bounty) More than one person can take a bounty, so you wanna compete with the Loungers? Then you'll have to work pretty darn hard to impress me. *Roco:... Fine, kid. Me being the only one to claim bounties was starting to get a wee bit boring. I could use a, 'challenge', though apart from some of your threats.... I'm in no real danger to lose this bounty. (He presses it) You're on! *Sonny: May the best sprinter win! *Convoy: SONNY, THIS IS THE CRAZIEST ROGGONE PLAN YOU EVER HAD!!! *Sonny: All my plans have been crazy, Convoy. This one included! *Convoy: BUT THIS IS BY FAR THE CRAZIEST!!! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO THIS GUY IS?! *Atrick: "A bird?" *Awkword drum sound...... *Convoy: "..... Your pink friend ain't too bright." *Sonny: "Story of my life." *Convoy: "Anyway.... He's Faster-Than-Light Roco. He's so fast, he can outrun the day and night cycle!" *Lady Hush: "Tch, that is SUCH an improbability. It's not sciencetificly possable to outrun the day and night system." *Roco: It's metaphorical. I catch criminals so fast, they say it's like lightspeed. *Sonny: Well, how good is your speed? I feel too courteous to use my Oxydome, so I'll use my speeder. My steed sadly passed away, so I've got a chance to be as fast as I am in the water. *Roco: My speed outpaces my species. 100 mph. *Scowalski: GREAT STARS!!! Sonny, you're sure about this?! *???: Yeah, are you sure about it? (Bucky came in) *Bucky: This guy's a legend TO legends. He saved my life when I was a kid. *Convoy: Bucky? Dad said you're not supposed to be here! *Bucky: Yes, but one, he's not here, is he? Two, I just wanted to meet my hero. *Roco: I don't recall saving you. *Bucky: You should. You were a police officer when you did. *Roco:... Still doesn't ring a bell. *Bucky:.... Okay, to be fair, it was ages so. If you're going after Chancey, I'm going in with you. *Convoy: "I can't allow that Bucky, your tecnecally a civilian now. It ain't no longer your place to go after criminals, let alone guys like Slim. Men like Slim don't play nice with civilians." *Bucky: You don't NEED to be no cop to catch a criminal. Vigilantes are all the rage, you know. In fact, I'll be honest, if I help Roco catch this guy, I'll be a hero and you'll have no choice but to let me back in the force! *Commander: Back in? *Convoy: He was once an officer, until he got his partner injured and his gambler mate to lose his arm stroking his own ego. *Bucky: Ego's a strong word. I prefer the term 'courageous and smashing passion that has only failed that one time'! (Starts doing posies) HIYAH, WIYAO, WHAHAHA!! *Convoy: It's still ego. I'm the sheriff now, so I say you are forbidden to- *Roco: You know somethin'? He's in. If this bounty's nothing like the others, then I'll need all the help I can get. My other men won't be enough. How fast are you? *Bucky: "Ya know, I just remembered, I needed to get groseries, be right back! (Runs stupidly back and came back with groseries), Be right with ya soon, I just gotta hit home! (Runs off stupidly quick again and comes back)..... What was it you wanted to ask me?" *Roco: ".... Abit of a smartass, but he's better then no one." *(Icky): "Did he seriously deminstraighted his speed by buying groseries and being a smartass about it?" *(Juck): Without a doubt! 'Bucky's Payback' *Roco: Hmm. I guess Convoy was right about you. Such ego! *Bucky: Roco, it's not what you think! Whatever you heard was TOTAL exaggeration!! I was just messing with them- *Roco: You're fired! *Bucky:... What? *Roco: Sprinters should hold themselves with honesty and selflessness. Yet I have witnessed neither of them from you. That's why you're no longer on the duty of helping me catch Slim. Sonny? If you can, escort this vermin back home so he can kiss his pitiful dream goodbye. *Bucky:... But... But you're my hero! *Roco:...... I never asked to be your hero. Good day. (They left leaving Bucky speechless) *Sau:... Fate's fickle, isn't it? *Sonny: Look, Bucky, don't take it so hard. If you want, you can help us- (Bucky kicked her into the rock, shocking everyone) *Bucky:... THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! I WOULD NEVER EVER HELP YOU MISFITS, IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!!!! *Sau: Whoa, Bucky, calm down! It's not our fault your ego blew off everything you loved again. *Bucky: ENOUGH! I'm a hero! I'm a better hero than you'll ever be!! In fact, I don't need you OR Roco! I'll catch Slim myself! Say goodbye to your parents' home, because it's BOTH PAYBACK AND HERO TIME!!! (He bolted off leaving the heroes coughing in the dust) *Ruuber: "...... Why has he reacted like this?" *Lady Hush: "..... The poor fool lost his chance to make a good impression once again, and refuses to blame only himself." *Sonny: "..... That gives him NO RIGHT TO BLAME US?!" *Sau: And he's equally foolish because he's taking the shortcut through the Floodwastes! The most dangerous flash flood sector in the country. Nobody, not even a semi-aquatic, has ever made it out of there alive! *Sonny: Well we ain't nobody! We're beating him there. I won't let that egomaniac cost me my family's home! We can speed around him in the speeder before he even knows what hit him. (Surviving Floodwastes) *Sonny: (They were speeding through the rainy Floodwastes) Hmm. Rain's picking up. The tracks are washing away. Well, too bad for Bucky he isn't that smaaaaaAAAAAAA'AAAAAAAAAAAAAA'?!? (They saw a mixed up halo of tracks)... HORNY COROIDS!!! *Cadet: Well he is a former police officer. *Sonny: Still cheap. We can still get through this. (She speeds through what was left of the tracks until they reached a slope above a rapid flooding area as Bucky kicked down the speeder into the water) *Bucky: HUZZAH!! Sorry, kid, nothing TOO personal! (He chuckled and sped off as the heroes plunged underwater) *(Icky): "Yeesh, not even BUCK was THAT much of a horse's ass!" *(Jack): Tell me about it! He redeemed himself when Rico betrayed him. This guy? He's a great big- *(Juck): Oh, we'll get THERE soon. Anyway, it seemed game over for Sonny. (Sonny and the semi-aquatic members struggled to save the others from the rapids as they were losing air due to the turbulence but they made it to a ledge as they collapsed unconscious when the speeder crashed next to them and exploded) *(Iago): "Yeesh, is samulan directing this scene in the last minute or something?" 'Meeting Fortunate Juck' Desert Wetlands *Sonny: (They recovered)... The heck? *ZongueBob: What happened last night? *Sonny:... Bucky! THAT BUCK-TOOTHED SON OF A RAIKA!!! He is just too DETERMINED to get his job back after that mistake and just kicked us into the flood rapids! UGH! WELL IT'S GONNA TAKE MORE THAN THAT TO SLOW US DOWN!!! *Xoriago: I don't get it, what is that guy's obsession with getting his stupid job back that he has to try and drown us?! *???: Cuz' of ME! (A rabbit-like creature with a pegleg came) Long time no see, Sonny girl! Never thought you'd survive the strongest water had to toss at'cha! Nobody EVA survived the floods of these parts. You just set yerself a record, AGAIN! *Alpha Rolf: WHOA, WHO THE F*** ARE YOU, WEIRDO?! *Sonny: Guys, wait! He ain't no weirdo! He's a desert shaman, and... A friend of mine. *Jaysren: Got that right! I'ma shaman, chef, cook AND ball-washer! *Cephward/(Squidward): (Laughs) Ball-washer! (Laughs) *Jaysren: I'm also a damn fine gambler and jack-of-all-trades at yer' service. Name's Juckerson Tradewell, but folks round these parts call me Fortunate Juck. At least they would if any were still alive... OR HAD EXISTED IN THE FIRST PLACE! They'd come from miles around to get a rub of my lucky Jaysren foot! (Noticed that his pegleg was on fire) WHOOOOOO, ROGGONE DAGGUM DAG NABBIT!!!!!!! (He tried blowing it out and then put it out by putting it in his mouth)... This happens a lot. Now where was I? *Sonny: You were talking about- *Juck: I REMEMBER WHAT I SAID, GIRL, DON'T RUSH MAH TICKER!!! That no-good speed demon Bucky got himself fired during a mission with a Crucyd weapon smugglin' operation that cost me mah leg. *Mr. Tetrus: So you're were partners? *Juck: PARTNERS?! More like gambler mates. Those smugglers took mah home in Vibrant Mines and when them smugglers were kicked out, we went back to living happily until rather recently. We Jaysrens lived here generation after generation. Then this big fat porker came in, and flushed us out like yesterday's dinner! *ZongueBob: That's terrible! Well we- *Juck: WAIT!! THERE HE IS!!! (The camera zoomed comically to a wanted poster of Chancey on a cactus with cartoon sound effects) (Dubbed as Bugs Bunny) CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGE!!!!! (He ran and kicked the cactus and yelped in pain) *Cehpward: "...... I think he's been out in this desert for too long." *Sonny: SLIM! HAHA, SUCK IT, BUCKY! This guy's hidin' in Vibrant Mines right now? *Juck: Without a doubt! *Sonny: Well, looks like my parents' homes are safe once and for all! Everyone? Let's ride! *Cephward:... On what? *Sonny: "..... Oh yeah. The Speeder's toast, isn't it?" *Pho: "Eeeeyup." *Juck: "Aw shucks, ya'll. We can just take Ol' Reliable." 'A Failed Capture' 'Roco Betrays Bucky' 'Final Battle' Transcript Coming soon... Material 'Songs/Music/Videos' Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841